


Matti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [39]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Beaches, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kuriza va a parlare con Vegeta.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jSiYryXaoU; Matti - Renato ZeroIniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 24. SpiaggiaNumero parole: 360.





	Matti

Matti

Vegeta riemerse, prendendo una profonda boccata d’aria. Alzò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori a fiamma, quest’ultimi gocciolavano. Le ciocche larghe tre-quattro dita ondeggiavano pesanti.

Kuriza, seduto sulla stuoia sulla battigia, lo salutò sbracciandosi, un sorriso dipinto sulle labbra.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi.

< Non è possibile. Cosa ci fa lui qui? > si domandò. Raggiunse la riva e si scrollò, le gocce d’acqua scivolavano sul suo corpo scolpito. La peluria della sua coda castana si era gonfiata, scurendosi.

Kuriza incrociò le gambe, dimenando la coda. La luce del sole si rifletteva sulla calotta rossa sulla sua testa.

“Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui” disse.

Vegeta fece una smorfia, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“_Tsk_. Torna a casa” disse secco.

Raggiunse la stuoia accanto e vi si sdraiò, i suoi piedi nudi si erano sporcati di sabbia.

Kuriza si piegò in avanti, fissandolo.

“Dovevo parlarti” disse.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi. < Mi fa impressione pensare a quanto assomigli a suo padre, pur in realtà avendo un carattere completamente diverso.

Devo essere impazzito per aver deciso di diventare amico suo > rifletté.

“Vegeta, io… Ho saputo che mio padre è resuscitato. Tu sai dove si trova, vero?” domandò Kuriza.

“Torna sul pianeta da cui provieni. Tuo padre non ha voluto essere un buon genitore fino a questo momento, non vorrà esserlo nemmeno adesso” disse gelido Vegeta.

< Devo essere matto anche semplicemente per averci provato, ma non voglio desistere > pensò Kuriza, serrando un pugno. “Lui mi ha sempre voluto tenere fuori dalle sue conquiste per il motivo contrario. Tu eri il suo pupillo, il suo confidente…”. Iniziò a dire Kuriza.

“Mi hai scambiato per Ginew” lo liquidò Vegeta con tono astioso.

“Ho saputo che mio padre ha salvato questo universo. Magari è cambiato” tentò nuovamente Kuriza.

Vegeta alzò il capo e lo fissò, rispondendo: “No, affatto. Come sempre voleva solo salvare se stesso”.

Kuriza si massaggiò la spalla e sospirò. “Almeno puoi farmelo vedere?” domandò.

Dei gabbiani avevano iniziato a sorvolare la spiaggia, facendo il loro verso solito.

Vegeta annuì. “Posso fartelo incontrare, ma nulla di più. Non farti illusioni”. Chiuse gli occhi e si sdraiò nuovamente sulla stuoia.


End file.
